


If Loving You is Wrong

by HAWTSAUCE



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Infertility, Kidnapping, Love, Love Triangle, Miscarriage, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAWTSAUCE/pseuds/HAWTSAUCE
Summary: After Tiana refused Naveen's proposal she moved on with her life, married a successful doctor, and had three children. When Naveen comes back to New Orleans will this ignite old flames or will she listen to her family and stay with her husband. You know the saying you can't help who you fall in love with. Also on FanFiction!
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Goodbye, My Love Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Tiana McQueen-28
> 
> Isaiah McQueen-30
> 
> Timothy McQueen-8
> 
> David McQueen-5
> 
> Lillian "Lily" McQueen-Newborn Two Months
> 
> King Naveen Patel-30
> 
> Queen Iyanla Suri-Patel-22

**_New Orleans, April 1926_ **

" _Tiana, mi benita, please I can't live without you I need an answer today."_

" _Naveen, you know I love you but…"_

" _But you want to stay here." Naveen sighed_

" _Naveen I can't just up and leave my family here what about my parents?"_

" _I told you they can come live with us in the palace."_

" _Naveen, I want to do so many things, I still didn't get the chance to open my restaurant."_

"Y _ou won't have to work if you come back with me. Let me take care of you."_

" _As tempting as that sounds, I can't Naveen. I'm sorry I just can't marry you."_

" _I see."_

" _But, it doesn't mean that I don't love you because you know I do."_

" _Then marry me, come with me away from here."_

" _I…I just can't Naveen." Tiana hesitantly took off the engagement ring Naveen gave her_

" _No, no, keep it."_

" _I can't it belonged to your grandmother."_

" _Tiana, keep it." Naveen stood up from the chair he had been sitting in._

" _I am leaving tomorrow at seven. If I do not see you before then, then I am leaving and never coming back." Naveen placed one more kiss on Tiana's lips. This one was different than the other ones; this was filled with fire, passion, and love. They both knew that this would be the last time they will ever see each other._

" _Goodbye Tiana, I will always love you." Naveen turned to leave the house._

" _Naveen wait." Naveen turned around only to be met with Tiana's lips once more. Then all of a sudden Naveen felt wetness on his face. He pulled away from the kiss and could see that Tiana was crying._

" _I love you too, Naveen, never forget that." Naveen wiped away Tiana's tears._

" _Goodbye, my love." Naveen said voice full of emotion._

" _Goodbye, Naveen." Naveen left the house, closing the door shut behind him. Tiana stood up and rushed over to the door, she put her hand on the doorknob and as she was about to open it..._

_"Tiana?!" Her mother called_

_"Yes, Mama?" Tiana let go of the door and wiped away her tears._

_"Come out back and help me with the garden!"_

_"Yes, ma'am. I'm comin'." Tiana looked back at the door one last time before going out back to help her mother._

_Naveen sat in the back of the car as he looked back at the house._

_"Your Majesty?" The driver called from the backseat._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Are you ready to leave?" Naveen finally took his eyes off the house and looked at the driver through the rearview mirror. He nodded his head_

_"Yes, take me back to the hotel." The driver drove off, he noticed the young prince's solemn mood._

_"Do not worry Your Majesty, there are plenty of women in Maldonia that will happily lay in your bed. You will get your mind off of Tiana in no time."_

* * *

**_New Orleans, April 1936_ **

Tiana was pulled out of her dreams when she heard her daughter's shrill cry.

"Go get her." Tiana's husband Isaiah mumbled. Tiana rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. She put on her robe and made her way to her two-month-old daughter Lily's bassinet.

"Is that my little girl?" Tiana picked up her daughter.

"Oh it's ok, Mama's here."

"Tiana, take her downstairs I'm trying to sleep." Tiana rolled her eyes at her husband's selfishness and left their bedroom. Tiana took the crying newborn to her nursery. Even though Isaiah insisted that Tiana let Lily sleep in the nursery, she always waited until their older children slept through the night before letting them sleep alone. Tiana sat down the handmade rocking chair that was a gift from Isaiah's grandparents, Eliza and Abraham. Isaiah never met his birth parents, he was raised by his mother's parents and they've been such a huge part of his life up until their death just before Lily was born. Their house was burned down while they were sleeping, of course, the police just thought it was an accident but everyone knows it was the Klan's doing. Eliza and Abraham were in charge of a secret civil rights movement and they had been receiving threats for months before the fire. Tiana looked down and saw that Lily was done with her feeding, she started to burp the infant. She loved this stage, so much bonding between mother and child. Once she heard Lilly burp a few times, she gently placed her in the fancy pink bassinette. Tiana that it was gaudy, she would sleep in it for a year or so, but Isaiah insisted...again. She looked at the clock on the wall and thought she get breakfast started. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and went straight to work. In the midst of her cooking, she caught a glimpse of the piece of jewelry hanging from her necklace. It was the engagement ring that Naveen had given her. She has kept this ring a secret for the past ten years. Actually, it was ten years today to be exact when she let Naveen walk out of her life. After Naveen left Tiana didn't date anyone for almost two years. Then her mother introduced her to Isaiah and Tiana figured she might as well move on and marry someone else. After two years of marriage they had their first child Timothy, and then three years later they had another son David, and they just had their daughter two months ago Lillian, but Tiana likes to call her Lily.

"Mama." Tiana looked up and saw her youngest son David standing at the doorway.

"My little early bird, good morning baby." David walked over to Tiana and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Mama." Tiana smiled at him.

"Mama, can we go see Nana and Grandpa today?"

"Maybe, go on and get washed up by the time you're done breakfast will be done."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And tell your brother to wake up." David then left the kitchen.

As soon as Tiana was finished with cooking Isaiah was walking down the stairs fully dressed in his uniform.

"Good morning beautiful," Isaiah said entering the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tiana frowned.

"Work," Isaiah said as he grabbed a piece of buttered toast and took a bite

"But it's Saturday, I cooked us all breakfast, and I'm off this morning. I figured that we could take the kids to my parents before I had to open tonight."

"I know but I have some house calls to make Tiana. Tomorrow we can spend the whole day together."

"We have church tomorrow and then the restaurant."

"Tiana, I really have to go to work, you know we need the money. You know with the restaurant not doing so well with these times nowadays."

"Excuse you? My restaurant is doing just fine thank you very much."

"Baby, you know what I meant."

"Whatever just go to work."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"I love you," Isaiah said quickly before leaving the house. Tiana sighed heavily then made her way upstairs she went to Timothy's room first to see him still in his bed sleeping.

"Timothy James McQueen! If you don't get out of that bed right now!"

"Mama five more minutes."

"Timothy it's nine o'clock you have ten seconds to get out of that bed," Tiana said sternly before leaving the room. She then went to David's room to find him reading. Tiana smirked David was always reading whenever he got the chance.

"David come on baby breakfast's ready."

"Yes, ma'am." David put down and his book and walked downstairs with Tiana to the kitchen.

A few minutes after Tiana and David sat down Timothy came down and sat with them.

"Mama where's Daddy?"

"Daddy went to work David."

"Daddy's always at work why can't he stay home sometimes," Timothy mumbled

"Timothy watch your mouth."

"Mama you know it too, Daddy's never home I hear you when you talk to Aunt Lottie."

"That is enough Timothy now eat your food." Timothy sighed heavily.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Mhmm." Timothy was always the "difficult" one even when Tiana was pregnant with him. He would kick all the time, Tiana was nauseous every day of her pregnancy, and he was born a week late. Tiana just knew she would have her hands full with her firstborn.

"Mama."

"Yes, David?"

"What's that on your necklace?"

"A ring baby."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Um…a very special friend."

"Was it Aunt Georgia?"

"Yeah, yeah it was her."

"Oh, I don't like her son, Timmy. His breath stinks." David frowned which caused Tiana to laugh

"David, be nice, remember what I told you if you don't have anything nice to say..."

"Don't say anything at all."

"Good, so after we eat breakfast we're going over to Nana's and Grandpa's for lunch."

"Do you think Grandpa will make us some gumbo and po' boys this time?"

"Maybe, only if you clean your room, Timothy." Tiana smiled she was content with her life. She fulfilled her dream with her restaurant; she was blessed with three beautiful children, a supportive family, wonderful friends. The only thing that was missing was a loving marriage. She knew that she didn't love Isaiah the way he loves her, and she doesn't know if she ever could. The only person that still held her heart was Naveen.


	2. The Royal "Family"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Naveen's life after Tiana refused his proposal

Naveen sat in his office, looking over a messy desk drowning in proposals, budget cuts, bills awaiting approval, and the occasional fan letter sprinkled here and there. Naveen rubbed his temples, his eyes straining from the constant staring. He knew he needed to visit the eye doctor so he could get some glasses, but he didn't want to accept that he was getting older. A knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts,

"Come in," Naveen blindly said as he continued reading his paperwork. His valet, Kocoum, entered the room with an elderly African man standing behind him wearing an expensive suit with a kente sash and a walking cane.

"Your Highness, presenting the Prime Minister of Shadonia, Adam Owusu."

"Thank you Kocoum," Kocoum bowed and left the room, leaving the two men.

"Your Highness, thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"You know I hate it when you call me that Uncle Adam." Naveen walked over to the man and hugged him. Naveen's known the Prime Minister since he took the office when Naveen was five years old. Naveen's father, Ahmed, was extremely close to the Prime Minister until his sudden death five years ago. Ever since then Adam occasionally visits Naveen to catch up. "Can I offer you a drink?" The two men took a seat across from each other.

"Yes, please." Naveen waved over a royal butler who poured Naveen and Adam a glass of whiskey.

"To friendship and our beautiful countries, may they forever reign," Naveen said as the men raised their glasses.

"I see you are representing your heritage, as always." Naveen joked playfully. Adam laughed heartily

"You know I always have to represent my home country of Ghana."

"How are your parents, Uncle Adam?"

"They are well, my youngest children are visiting them now for the summer."

"That's great Uncle, how is Abena?"

"She's studying at Cambridge, she should be done with her studies next summer." Adam bragged, Naveen rolled his eyes.

"You should be used to it, nephew." Adam laughed

"Doesn't mean I want to hear it." Naveen teased

"I hear Her Majesty is with child, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, we are waiting until the baby is born before we make an announcement." Adam nodded his head grimly

"I have a good feeling nephew, may your and the Queenbirth a healthy baby!"

"Thank you, uncle."

"Mhm, may you and your beautiful wife be blessed with many, many children." Adam raised his glass and Naveen nodded before taking another sip of his drink.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, we haven't made an official announcement, but my oldest son, Kwame, is finally getting married, to Anastasia, the Duchess of Ladaria."

"Ahcidonza! That is fantastic news! Butler! Pour us another drink, this is wonderful!" Naveen exclaimed, he's known Kwame since he was born and Naveen was ten. Naveen treated him like a little brother until his own brother was born when he was fourteen.

"Thank you, well Kwame and Anastasia, want to go on this American tour, they've never been and they wish to go visit New Orleans." Naveen cleared his throat

"I know you've been and I was wondering if you could accompany us. Show us around a little bit."

"Uncle Adam, I'm not sure." Adam nodded his head

"I understand nephew, I expect an answer no later than tomorrow. Kwame wants to leave for America no later than Monday."

"I will discuss it with my wife and have an answer for you tomorrow morning."

"Excellent! Naveen I must be on my way, it is my anniversary tonight."

"Congratulations Uncle, how long have you been married to Aunt Abena?"

"Forty-five years," Adam said looking at his wedding ring. "you know she told me no when I proposed to her the first time."

"As she should've," the men turned and saw Naveen's wife, Iyanla enter the office. Naveen met Princess Iyanla four years ago, he was attending a charity ball and was immediately smitten by her beauty, but that was pretty much it. he knew she was much younger than him and was honestly not very interested in courting her, not with Tiana on his mind and the pain of his heartache. A month later he noticed that she and her father, Rafik, would constantly visit the palace, Naveen's father, Ahmed and Iyanla's father sat the two down and told the young couple that they were betrothed to one another, he can remember the day so vividly,

* * *

_**Maldonia May 1932** _

_**Naveen was in his private gym working out, that seems to be what he's been doing ever since Tiana turned down his proposal. He's been locked up in either the gym or his room. His old friends would try to convince him to come out to the local bars and brothels, but Naveen can't bring himself to be with another woman so intimately after Tiana. Sure, he'll flirt with the help from time to time, but no one can fill his heart that way Tiana did. Naveen landed the final punch to the punching bag and began breathing heavily.** _

_**"Good job, Your Highness!" Khalid, Naveen's personal trainer praised, he passed Naveen some water which he graciously took.** _

_**"Thank you, Khalid," Naveen said absent-mindedly as he admired himself in the mirror. The door opening caught Naveen's attention, there at the doorway stood Princess Iyanla of Tysheria, her valet, Kaleena, and a royal guard. He could tell the sight of him shirtless and having just finished an intense workout made Iyanla uncomfortable. So, he decided to mess with the 18-year-old princess a little.** _

_**"Princess Iyanla, to what do I owe this visit?" Naveen asked with a smirk and flexing his muscles purposely** _

_**"Um, m-m-my father and His Highness the King, would like to, um, request o-o-o-our um, our presence in His Highness' office."** _

_**"Very well, please tell my father that I have to shower unless you wish to join me?" Naveen suggested wiggling his eyebrows.** _

_**"No." Iyanla quickly bowed ad hurries out of the room with Kaleena following her and giggling. Naveen laughed, he wasn't attracted to Iyanla sexually, he just liked bothering her.** _

_**A freshly showered Naveen entered his father's office, he always hated coming in here, it was like a shrine to his father, there was a marble statue of him right behind his desk and a huge portrait of the King from when he was ordained. He saw his father and Iyanla's father, Rafik, standing before Iyanla who was sitting in front of them,** _

_**"My son! Please have a seat," Naveen took a seat next to Iyanla who was avoiding his gaze.** _

_**"Good, now that we are all here, we have wonderful news to share!" Ahmed exclaimed** _

_**"What is this news father, I have many things to do."** _

_**"Rafik and I have decided to you two are to be married." Ahmed smiled, pleased with himself.** _

_**"Father, you are joking right?" Naveen asked the girl just turned eighteen, how would this look. Naveen turned to look at Iyanla who was fighting her tears.** _

_**"Why do you cry, daughter, this is joyous news. You are about to become a Queen of two countries!"** _

_**"Father, I already promised myself to Angelo-"** _

_**"Pff, Angelo? You mean the kitchen boy? Iyanla, you have can so much more with Naveen than a kitchen boy."** _

_**"But, I love him-" Iyanla was cut off by a harsh slap to the face which shocked Naveen, sure he's seen his father slap his mother and other female help but Iyanla didn't deserve it, just like his mother didn't deserve it.** _

_**"How dare you defy me! Go you your chambers, you have embarrassed me enough." Iyanla gave a shameful look to Naveen before running out of the room, sobbing.** _

_**"I apologize for my daughter, Prince Naveen. You will learn that women need to be reminded who's in charge." Rafik said as Ahmed handed him a glass of scotch. He held one out to Naveen who stared at his father angrily.** _

_**"What is the matter son, you should be used to it."** _

_**"I am not marrying her."** _

_**"Naveen!"** _

_**"Is there something wrong with my daughter?"** _

_**"She's fucking 18 years old, I'm 26! Almost ten years her senior!"** _

_**"Ah, it's the experience that is the problem. Listen to me son, I promise, the younger they are, the better. You can train her, I've had my share of younger girls share my bed. They keep you young!" Ahmed laughed Rfik joined in raising his glass** _

_**"Hear! Hear!" Naveen looked disgusted, he can't believe he used to idolize his father and his way of thinking.** _

_**"Prince Naveen, I can promise you she is clean, she has never laid with a man."** _

_**"We can get a doctor here to prove it, Hareem!" Ahmed called for his valet,** _

_**"Yes, Your Highness."** _

_**"Get the doctor so he can prove that Princess Iyanla is clean."** _

_**"No, no doctor, I am refusing the engagement, father. I do not want to get married."** _

_**"Naveen, but you must, you are 26, the law says you must be married to a Princess, before your 28th birthday. Now you already brought shame to this family before, you will marry Iyanla even if I have drag you down the aisle myself."** _

_**"What if I refuse to marry her?" Ahmed stepped up to his and stared him down** _

_**"Then you will be arrested for treason and put in jail," Ahmed said darkly.** _

_**"You would throw me in jail? Your own flesh and blood?"** _

_**"You do not know what I am capable of, just ask your mother. Now, you are going to marry Iyanla." Naveen stood tall, standing his ground against his father.** _

_**"SAY IT!"** _

_**"I will marry Iyanla," Ahmed smirked** _

_**"Achidonza, the wedding will be next week! Hareem, alert the press that there will be a royal wedding! Get the planners and prepare my bedroom for Naveen and his wife." Rafik smiled as he hugged Naveen who grudgingly returned it,** _

* * *

_**Maldonia May 19, 1932** _

_**Naveen stood at the end of the aisle in his royal attire, the wedding was held in the Maldonia Orthodox Church, It was a beautiful day for a wedding, the church was decorated in turquoise and gold, the country's official flower, white hydrangea was everywhere and the sun was shining brightly through the church's stained glass window. The wedding march started and all of Iyanla's sisters walked down the aisle, then Iyanla and her father appeared, as she got closer and closer to Naveen, he could tell that she was crying, he glanced at his father who looked disgustingly pleased with himself, his mother on the hand felt for her oldest son. When they reached the aisle, Iyanla bowed for her father and then Naveen. Rafik, took his seat and Naveen felt himself get sick, the pain in Iyanla's face was heartbreaking.** _

_**The wedding continued, there were various prayers in Maldonian and Tysherian, two different priests blessed the marriage, and then it was time for the kiss.** _

_**"Do you Princess Iyanla Anandi Suri of Tysheria take Prince Naveen Arosh Patel of Maldonia, to be your lawfully wedded husband and King, do you promise to obey him, to love him, to submit yourself to him?" Naveen hated the royal wedding vows, at first he thought nothing of it, but after being with Tiana he opened his eyes to how sexist he and his county is. His first role as King would be to change the vows.** _

_**"I do." Iyanla said shakily.** _

_**"Do you Prince Naveen Arosh Patel of Maldonia take Princess Iyanla Anandi Suri of Tysheria to be your lawfully wedded Queen, do you promise, to love her and provide for her and the future heirs to the throne?"** _

_**"I do."** _

_**"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and woman. You may kiss your bride." Naveen felt terrible for the young girl, he could that kissing him was the last thing she wanted to do, but it is their duty. They shared a quick kiss and they could hear the snapping of the pictures and the quiet applause from the audience. Now it was time for the coronation, the Maldonian priest, conducted the official coronation, he called up Ahmed and had him stand next to Naveen, he said a prayer as he moved Ahemd's crown off his head and onto a pillow, he placed the smaller crown on Ahmed's head, then he spoke again in Maldonian as he moved Naveen's prince's crown off his head and placed the King's crown on his head. He said the royal proclamation and made Naveen the King of Maldonia. Then The priest called up Nadira, and she stood next to Iyanla, he did the same with the young princess and the soon to be former Queen of Maldonia.** _

_**"I here present to you Queen Iyanla your undoubted Queen of Maldonia and Ladaria. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?" The congregation agreed, with each word said, the crown felt heavier on her head, she began to hyperventilate, Nadira noticed and gently grabbed the young girl's hand. She couldn't look at her, it was against protocol but it helped calm Iyanla down.** _

_**"Madam is your Majesty willing to take the Oath."** _

_**"I am willing,"** _

_**"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Maldonia, Ladaria, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs."** _

_**"I solemnly promise to do so." Naveen felt for the young woman, he felt like they were signing their life away to each other. Then it came to him, that was he not asking Tiana to do the same thing six years ago, to sign her life away from everything that she knew to pledge her loyalty to a country that she's never heard off before he came into her life.** _

_**"** _ _**Do you promise to love and protect Maldonia, to respect the throne and uphold the royal family's honor. To obey your husband, His Highness King Naveen of Maldonia and Ladaria. To conduct yourself as a Queen should for as long as you shall live?"** _

_**"All these things I promise to do."** _

_**I hereby present to you, Iyanla Anandi Suri Patel, Oueen of Maldonia and Ladaria. Long live King Naveen, long live Queen Iyanla. May the King live forever, may the Queen live forever." Naveen and Iyanla joined hands for the first time as husband and wife and King and Queen.** _

* * *

_**Naveen sat on the bed in the Royal Master suite, he was surprised at how quickly the royal help transformed the room. He knew that it was his duty to have relations with his wife on their wedding night but both of them were grieving the loss of their former lives. Naveen can never win Tiana's love back and Iyanla has now devoted herself to a man she doesn't even love. The doors to the room opened and Kaleena and Kocoum entered the room then Iyanla followed, her head was down low and she was wearing a gold silk nightdress with matching robe. Her hair was down her back and she was fidgeting with her fingers, obviously nervous.** _

_**"Thank you, you may retire for the night." Kaleena curtsied and Kocoum bowed before leaving the room and closing the doors shut behind them.** _

_**"I hope you are pleased with my appearance, Your Highness." Iyanla curtsied Naveen stood up and walked over to Iyanla, he grabbed her hands and made her stand up.** _

_**"You are my wife, not some maid, you do not have t bow to me or call me Your Highness, call me Naveen. " Naveen said soothingly.** _

_**"How do you want me?" Naveen looked genuinely confused for a moment.** _

_**"Excuse me?"** _

_**"From behind, on my knees, on my back? How do you want to take me?" Iyanla asked** _

_**"None of that will be happening tonight."** _

_**"But, father told me it is my duty to please my husband no matter what. He said he is going to look at the bed sheets to make sure we, you know..." Naveen sighed heavily, he couldn't believe her father's old way of thinking.** _

_**"I don't want you to sleep me out of duty and neither do I. I want to get to know you before we consummate our marriage." Iyanla nodded and then she shattered** _

_**"I hate my father, I hate him. I never asked for this. My heart belongs to Angelo, Angelo Bianchi. His father was Italian and his mother Tysherian, we promised ourselves to each other ever since we were young children playing together. I was five and he was seven when we met, but I knew then that I was going to marry him. His parents were royal tailors and he used to accompany them when they would come to work. When Angelo became old enough to work, he was placed in the kitchen and he loved it there. He used to make these mini cupcakes with the sweetest icing, but not too sweet. As a young girl, I loved sweets, so he would make sure to sneak a couple of treats before dinner. Mother would scold me when she would catch me and Angelo, but she never told my father, she knew that he wouldn't approve of me associating myself with the help. The first time he caught me and Angelo talking he threatened to have him and parents fired and forbid me from ever being around him. He said that if I was going to be a Queen one day, that I would have to start acting like it, which included not associating myself with the help."** _

_**Naveen internally winced at the comment, he too was like that before Tiana came into his life, he treated the help like animals instead of people. His father drilled into him that the purpose of the help were to be seen and not heard and if they ever defied you it meant termination or death since defying the King means defying the throne. Now that he thinks about it, Iyanla reminds him of Tiana, they have the same caring spirit for everybody even people who didn't deserve it, she wasn't a pushover, well at least Tiana wasn't one, she knew how to stand up for herself, but given Iyanla's upbringing, he knows that if she were born into a different family, she would be just as vocal as Tiana.** _

_**"Ever since I was a young girl, I've been trained on how to be a Queen, my father has been grooming since the first time I bled when I was ten years old, this isn't his first time trying to marry me off. When I was 13 he tried to get me to marry his old military buddy, his name was Alberto, one night he snuck into my room and tried to get me to lay with him, but before he could go any further, he died, on top of me. My father beat me so hard that next morning, he claimed that I killed him, that it was my fault that he was dead. That I seduced him and God told him to punish me for my whorish ways. Angelo comforted me whenever my father would go on his drunken rants and take his anger out on me or my mother, he would comfort me. One day, I got into between him and my mother, he was beating her mercilessly and as I was trying to pull him off of her, I scratched his face, before I could process what I had just done, he beat me with a cane so hard that I had bruises on my body. It took two guards to pull him off of me. My mother was so heartbroken that night I can still hear her cries echo against the marble walls of the palace. After my father calmed down, I was taken to my room to bathe myself for my father's next suitor. I was in my room taking a bath when Angelo came in through the service door, he got in the tub with me, with his clothes on and held me as I cried, and that night I laid with him. He was the only man that I've loved. The next morning my maid caught us, she told me father and ordered for Angelo to be executed for forcibly laying with me. I had to beg my father to cancel the execution. I think he liked seeing me beg on my knees. He agreed to cancel it, but he murdered Angelo's family." Naveen went wide-eyed he knew Rafik was a dark man but never knew him to commit murder.** _

_**"He had someone put gas in his home his mother, father, and his little brothers and sisters, they were all asleep at the time. His two youngest siblings, they were twins, they were only five years old.** _ _**I planned on renouncing my title so I could marry him. Angelo had purchased tickets for America and I was going to leave with him, he wanted to be a chef and make it big there because he knew that my father would never allow him to leave the palace. I was going to tell my father the day he announced our engagement.** _ _**When he struck me after he told us the news, I ran away from the palace, I went to the shipping dock to search for Angelo, when I got there my father had royal guards already there, they were about to kill Angelo, they said if I leave with him they will kill us both and make it look like it was a murder-suicide, or I could decide to marry you and they would spare Angelo's life but he could never return to Tysheria or Maldonia. Angelo made the decision for me and agreed to leave and never return, I hated him for it, if I couldn't have him, I would rather die. I know that Angelo will meet someone in America, there are so many beautiful women over there and I want him to be happy, to find love, but part of me wishes that he doesn't, that we will always have a piece of each other in hearts no matter how far apart we are." Iyanla cried into Naveen's chest and he just comforted her.** _

_**"Iyanla, I too understand, my heart may be with another, and I want her to be happy, to find another love, but we'll never forget each other just like you will never forget Angelo and he'll never forget you. We have to be strong for our countries and ourselves. I know today may have been one of the worst days of your life, but we have a duty to uphold and I know I'll never be your Angelo and you'll never be Tiana-" Iyanla picked her head up** _

_**"Tiana, that's a pretty name." Naveen smiled sadly** _

_**"She's an even beautiful woman, but those chapters in our lives are now over, we must move on for the sake of the country."** _

_**"My father expects an announcement for an heir soon,"** _

_**"I don't want you to lay with me if you do not want to. We can wait until we both agree we are ready to take that next step."** _

_**"But we are husband and wife, we are leaders, we are expected to have an heir."** _

_**"I know that, but if you're not comfortable, I don't want to force it. I will wait a year if we have to, I respect you as a woman, as a Queen, and as my wife, I will never make you do something you don't want to do."** _

_**"Can you last that long?" Iyanla blushed as Naveen raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, "I'm sorry for my question, its just that I've heard rumors of your...experiences."** _

_**"You do not have to apologize, we are equals. I will never hurt you the way your father did." Iyanla smiled tearfully. "Now, let's get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us. The public coronation and the meeting of our people." Iyanla nodded her head and Naveen kissed her forehead and then mentally kicked himself.** _

_**"I'm sorry I should've-"** _

_**"No, it's quite alright, we are husband and wife, and I liked it." Iyanla blushed she then made her way to the massive bed, Naveen soon joined her and he turned off the lights.** _

_**"Goodnight, Queen Iyanla," Naveen said trying to lighten the mood, Iyanla chuckled** _

_**"Goodnight, King Naveen."** _

* * *

"Abena has told me this story and you basically hunted the woman down and told her she was going to be your wife." Iyanla smiled

"Iyanla, it's always a pleasure seeing you. Pregnancy looks radiant on you." Adana grabbed her hands and gently kissed it.

" Uncle Adam, always the charmer."

"Why of course, Your Majesty. If I was 40 years younger, Naveen would have had to compete with me."

"Compete for what, praytell?" Iyanla questioned playing along with the older gentleman.

"For your love, of course," Adam said kissing her hand again, making the young Queen blush.

"Ah yes, Uncle Adam was just leaving," Naveen said which made Adam laugh loudly.

"I can take a hint nephew, I expect an answer by tomorrow."

"Yes, of course, Abinaza Uncle!"

"Goodbye, my dear,"

"Goodbye, Uncle Adam."

Once Adam left the room Iyanla turned to Naveen and smiled widely

"I'm guessing that you had a good visit to Dr. Arya?"

"Yes, I made it past the twelve-week mark." She said while placing a hand on her growing bump.

"So does that mean we can make an official announcement?"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to say anything until the baby is born, I don't a repeat of the last few times." Naveen looked at his young wife with sad eyes. This was Iyanla's fourth pregnancy, given the circumstances of their union, they didn't lay together until the night of their one year anniversary, that's when their first child was conceived, but shortly after they made the announcement Iyanla miscarried. Then four months later she was pregnant again, but right when she reached her seventh month she miscarried. Last year, Iyanla became pregnant again and she made it all the way to nine months, but after Iyanla gave birth it was discovered that the baby was stillborn. That was the hardest one for both Iyanla and Naveen to overcome, preparations had been made, the nursery was complete, the nanny staff was employed, and all of the gifts that the baby had received from family and political friends. The miscarriages also took a toll on their marriage. Naveen denies it, but Iyanla has noticed that with each miscarriage, Naveen pulls further and further away from her.

Despite the unfortunate circumstances of their union, Naveen and Iyanla have grown to love each other, he can still remember the first time that uttered those three words to Iyanla, it was after their first miscarriage,

* * *

_**Maldonia August 1933** _

_**Iyanla sat in the royal greenhouse watching over the gardens attend to the flowers, she loved sitting in here. Ever since the royal announcement that an heir was to born Iyanla had been receiving requests from the press to do interviews, appearances, and speeches. Her mother told her that becoming Queen would make the most intimate of experiences public, she didn't believe her, but now she understands. She has been so stressed and to top it off, her father was not helping the situation. Even before Iyanla became pregnant, Rafik would ridicule her for not producing an heir within the first few months of her marriage with Naveen, claiming that something must be wrong with her or to enlist the help of her a surrogate to carry a child for Naveen. Now that she is pregnant, all she hears from her father that the first heir must be a boy which is ironic coming from a man whose royal heirs are all girls. Iyanla doesn't think about Angelo as much anymore, she still misses him, but Naveen is her husband now and she loves, even though their marriage was forced, she couldn't think of any other person to spend this past year with.** _

_**As she got to know Naveen she's learned many things about him, like he loves looking at himself in mirrors, if walks pasts anything that shows his reflection he'll definitely stop and stare. She also learned that he is a wonderful dancer, singer, and ukelele player. One night she was awakened by him playing, he offered to stop if it was bothering her, but she insisted that he keep playing, eventually, it became a regular thing, Naveen would play and sing to Iyanla almost every night, it was soothing to her. She noticed that when he was very excited about something he would mainly speak in Maldonian which would confuse her slightly, she knew the langauage but now well enough to translate when he was speaking fast. He could say the same thing about her, when she was upset, which was rare, she would speak her native tongue. The two languages are similar but there are slight differences here and there.** _

_**Just as Iyanla learned things about Naveen, Naveen learned things about Iyanla. He learned that she is a gifted pianist and violinist, similar to her discovery of Naveen's musical talent, he was on his way to a meeting with Refik when he heard someone playing the piano, he went to go investigate and was surprised to see Iyanla sitting at the piano playing Beethoven. When she was done, Naveen applauded her, startling Iyanla, she apologized and Naveen convinced there wasn't a need. She expressed that her father said playing the piano was a waste of time so she would get her lessons when he was gone on trips. Iyanla expressed to Naveen if she wasn't of royalty she could definitely see herself being a musician or starting her own academy for underprivileged children who were** _ _**musically** _ _**gifted. Naveen learned that she was a fan of horror, being a huge fan of Frankenstein, Dracula, The House of the Seven Gables, and anything written by Edgar Allen Poe. She even enjoys horror films, such as The Cabinet of Dr. Calagari, Nosferatu, and recently Dracula.** _

_**Iyanla decided it was time for her go back inside, when she stood up she felt a sharp pain in her back. She hissed out in pain, which caught the attention of the gardeners.** _

_**"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Iyanla simply nodded her head, in too much pain to talk.** _

_**"I just need to lie down," Iyanla slowly made her inside the palace, each step becoming more and more difficult.** _

_**"Iyanla!" She turned around and saw her father approaching her, this was the last thing she needed** _

_**"Father, I am very tired. I must retire to my room for the rest of the evening."  
** _

_**"Yes, of course, you must get your rest so that your son may be strong and healthy when he is born." Iyanla opened her mouth to respond but instead let out a blood-curdling scream, she clutched her small but growing bump and fell to her knees, she felt something running down her legs and knew something was terribly wrong.** _

_**"Guards! Someone come help my daughter Goddamnit!"** _

_**When Iyanla woke up she was in the birthing room of the palace, she opened her mouth to speak but Kaleena stopped her and made her take a sip of water first.** _

_**"What happened, Kaleena?" Iyanla said barely above a whisper before she could answer, Naveen, Nadira, Ahmed, Saeeda, and Rafik entered the room.** _

_**"Mother, what happened?" Saeeda was quick to her daughter's side and started to run her hands through her daughter's hair. Iyanla could tell that her mother had been crying.** _

_**"Oh, my sweet, sweet Iyanla," Saeeda said tearfully. Iyanla looked around the room, Nadira looked like she was about to cry any moment, Naveen looked defeated, and Ahmed and Rafik looked disgusted.** _

_**"Naveen, is the baby okay?" Iyanla looked at her husband hopelessly** _

_**"Iyanla, the baby died, the doctor did everything he could-" Iyanla was in shock, she slowly reached for her bump and felt emptiness. She used to be able to feel her baby's presence, even though it was early in the pregnancy, she knew she was growing life inside her. She let out a broken sob and cried into Saeeda's shoulder.** _

_**"You two are very young, Iyanla," Nadira started "you could always try again when you both are ready."** _

_**"I have to make an official announcement and schedule a press conference," Ahmed said before storming out, Nadira followed her husband.** _

_**"You have failed me, daughter," Rafik started** _

_**"Rafik-" Saeeda started** _

_**"I am speaking woman, do not forget your place," Rafik yelled harshly "you can't even carry a son, just like your mother." he spat, which made Iyanla cry harder** _

_**"I am sorry I have disappointed you father, please forgive me," Iyanla said in between her cries.** _

_**"Useless! You should get on your knees and pray that your husband does not leave! Despicable tramp."** _

_**"Hey! You will not speak to my wife like that!" Naveen yelled** _

_**"Or what?"** _

_**"You will be thrown into prison for disrespecting the crown and threatening the Queen which is punishable by death." Naveen narrowed his eyes at his father-in-law. He has never felt such hatred in his for one person, he wasn't fond of his father, but Rafik takes the cake.** _

_**"Saeeda, let's leave now." Rafik stormed out of the room, Saeeda kissed her daughter on her forehead and hugged one more time.** _

_**"I SAID NOW!" Saeeda quickly stood up and followed her husband out of the room.** _

_**"Kaleena, you may go, but you're still on call." Kaleena nodded her head.** _

_**"I am so sorry, Iyanla." Kaleena left the room and gently closed the doors. Naveen walked over to the bed and got in with Iyanla and pulled her close to his chest and she sobbed.** _

_**"Shush, shush, shush, it is alright," Naveen said holding back his tears.** _

_**"You can cry, it is okay."** _

_**"A man should never cry in front of a woman, it is weak." Iyanla grabbed Naveen's face so he could look at her.** _

_**"It was your child too, it is okay to mourn." That's when Naveen broke he cried, they cried together, mourning the loss of their first child.** _

_**"I love you," Naveen whispered, Iyanla looked at her husband on one year, it was the first time he said those words to her and he could tell he meant it, not because of the tragedy but because they have seen each other in their rawest state and still choose to stay together.** _

_**"I love you too," She uttered back and the two them laid together holding one another until they fell asleep.** _

* * *

"I understand," Naveen kissed Iyanla's forehead before walking back to his desk.

"So, what was Uncle Adam doing here?"

"He stopped by to tell me that Kwame is getting married," Naveen responded as he put on his reading glasses

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for him and Anastasia."

"He also wants us to accompany him to America; Kwame and his fiancée never been and they want to visit before they get married."

"That sounds wonderful, when are we leaving?" Iyanla asked excitedly, Naveen looked at his wife shocked

"You mean you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go. I've never been to American, you know that!" Iyanla walked over to the huge floor to floor map of the world that Naveen had hand-painted when he first became King.

"I would only hear stories from my father. He used to travel to America every other month, New York to be exact, to visit his other family." Iyanla is the daughter of King Rafik of Tysheria, she is among the oldest of 7 daughters, not including the five illegitimate children in America. Rafik, met the American woman when he visited the country with some political friends. According to the story Rafik told Iyanla's mother, Saeeda, Rafik met the woman in the bar, they got drunk and one thing led to another, the woman sends Rafik a letter saying that she gave birth a son and he was the father.

"He would, of course, send them money, but he would make sure that once a month for about two weeks, he would visit that woman and their sons. I think that's why he went so much, Mother only gave him daughters and when my youngest sister, Fatmata was born, my mother lost the ability to have children, that's why he went to America in the first place. Then he meets this woman who not only gave a son but four more. When the woman died, my father moved his sons into the palace. To avoid a scandal, he said they're parents used to work in the palace and they died of diseases so he promised to raise them. It pained my mother, to see him and the sons that she could never give him." Naveen looked at his wife with sympathy, he understands how she feels, he watched his father have many affairs until the day he died.

"Sorry, I have gotten off the topic."

"It's alright, I understand."

"So, where are we going? Hollywood? Miami?"

"I believe our first stop is New Orleans," Naveen said and Iyanla squealed happily

"I have always wanted to go there, from what I've read the food is absolutely delicious," Iyanla gasped

"What? what's wrong is it the baby?"

"Come here!" Naveen rushed to his wife and she grabbed his hand and placed on her bump. She waited for his reactions when she gasped she smiled widely.

"See, the baby is excited too." Naveen looked at his wife with a sad smile and let a tear fall out of his eye. Iyanla reached up and wiped the tear off his face.

"I know this isn't the first time, but I still love this feeling, feeling life growing inside of me." Naveen looked at Iyanla with so much love in his eyes.

"I love you Iyanla, you are one of the strongest women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Iyanla gave her husband a sweet kiss

"I love you too, now how about I play a song for you." She said suggestively, "the piano room is empty and the doors lock." With this particular pregnancy, Iyanla has been initiating most of their intimate relations not that Naveen was complaining, he loved it

"You are going to be the death of me," Iyanla started to slowly back away from her husband.

"Well, you're going to have to catch me first."

"I'll give you a head start," Iyanla giggled as she quickly rushed out of the room. Naveen waited for a few seconds before chasing after his wife, he was quick out the door and he was pulled in for a passionate kiss by his wife,

"Hmm, you wanted me to catch you?" Naveen said huskily,

"So what if I did?"

"I'll have to punish my dear,"

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm," Naveen picked up Iyanla he rushed into the nearest room, kicked the door shut with his foot, and locked it.


	3. Tiana and Isaiah, Nine Years of Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Since I gave you guys background on Naveen and Iyanla's marriage, it's only fair that I do the same for Tiana and Isaiah.

_**New Orleans, May 1927** _

It's been a little over a year since Tiana turned down Naveen's proposal, and she had fallen into a deep depression, her parents were so worried about her. The only time she would leave her room was to go to work but then she would come back home and get back in her bed. The times that she would eat, her parents had to force her. Until one day it had been almost two weeks since Tiana had left her room for food or work and her mother had had enough.

"Tiana!" Her adoptive mother, Betty, shouted as she slammed the door open, she marched into the room with a bucket full of hot water, a bar of soap, and a rag. She slammed the bucket down on the chair in front of her daughter's vanity.

"You are going to up and get out of this bed!"

"Mama, I don't want to. Just leave me alone." Tiana groaned as she turned over in the bed pulling the covers with her. Tiana's mother groaned in frustration.

"Tiana Mae Wilcox! If you don't get," Betty started to pull the sheets off of Tiana who was not going to let them go anytime soon. "your narrow behind from out this bed, so help me God I will drag you out myself." The tug of war battle ended when Betty was able to get the covers off the bed and Tiana hugged herself, the cold breeze startling her.

"Tiana, I will not accept this behavior anymore, now get your ass out of the damn bed! And wash up, this room stinks!" Betty added before storming out of the room. Tiana sighed, she did notice that she needed a bath, begrudgingly, she got out of the bed, thankfully the water in the bucket was still hot and proceeded to wash up.

When Tiana emerged from her room she saw her mother making breakfast and her father, Eli reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee, black, as he did ever since Tiana came to live with them. From what she remembers, Tiana came to live with Eli and Betty when her house caught fire and her parents died in the fire. That's what Betty told her, her whole life.

"Look what decided to crawl out of her room!" Eli teased, Tiana playfully made a face and kissed her father's cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Daddy." As she sat down, Betty placed her breakfast plate in front of her. Tiana didn't realize how hungry she was until her stomach growled loudly.

"Mhmm, serves you right for not eating for almost two weeks." Tiana tried not to eat fast but given that she hadn't eaten much food she finished her plate in record time.

"Tiana?"

"Yes, Mama?" Tiana said

"I need you to go to these places for me, down in the Quarter." Betty hands Tiana a list of stores.

"Yes ma'am."

"When you get to the stores just tell them you picking up for me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Tiana?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Wear that dress that's laid out on my bed. I made it just for you." Betty smirked as she sat down next to Eli.

"Thank you, Mama." Tiana finished her orange juice and was off to get ready to run the errands for her mother.

* * *

Tiana really wished she had accepted her father's help. He could at least driven her around the quarter so she wouldn't have to walk back home carrying several bags of groceries, fabric, and flowers. Tiana couldn't see where she was going and bumped into someone, which made Tiana trip and drop all of the bags she was carrying.

"Oh no, the eggs!" Tiana hurriedly checked the grocery bag to see that the eggs were now ruined and her mother only gave her enough money for the groceries she got.

"You betta watch where ya walkin' gal." An older white man spat before walking past Tiana but not without stepping on the groceries some more. Tiana sighed heavily as she tried to salvage what was left of the groceries. She knew her mother would understand but she would still be pretty upset that their money is gone. They might have to wait another week or two to buy more food. Betty's a seamstress and Eli is a pastor, it's not like the family is swimming in money.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you?" Tiana looked and saw a beautiful dark-skinned man with the most gorgeous smile. Tiana must've looked crazy because all she could do was stare.

"Hello? Did you hit your head? You know I'm a doctor." Tiana shook her head as she stood up.

"I'm fine, thank you." Tiana dusted off the skirt of her dress and she eyed the destroyed groceries once again. "My Mama is gonna kill me, that was all the money she gave me."

"I can help you buy the groceries, Miss?" Tiana eyed the man before rolling her eyes."

"I'm just fine, Mister. I don't even know your name." Tiana picked up the groceries that weren't completely ruined.

"Isaiah McQueen." He smiled, there goes that smile again.

"Look, you seem very nice, Mr. McQueen—"

"Isaiah, my friends call me, Isaiah."

"Mr. McQueen, I best be on my way. Nice meeting you, or whatever this was." Tiana marched off and Isaiah looked back at his friends who urged to go after Tiana. With a nod, he jogged so he could catch up with this beautiful stranger.

"You know I could buy those groceries for you, so you don't have to tell your Mama about these groceries." Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Mr. McQueen, I don't know you, you seem very nice but as far as I know you're some creep and my Mama told me not to talk to strangers." Tiana began to walk away when Isaiah grabbed her arm to stop her. What surprised Tiana more was that he was slowly caressing her arm.

"Well if you give me your name maybe we can get to _know each other,_ " Isaiah said wiggling his eyebrows, Tiana heard wolf whistles and saw a group of men who must be friends of this man. Tiana got an idea, she batted her eyelashes at the man and flashed him a playful smirk.

"Do you really wanna know my name?" Isaiah tried to hide his goofy grin and nodded his head

"Come closer, I wanna whisper it in your ear." Isaiah put on his best seductive smile and leaned in close.

"My name is…" Tiana stomped on the man's foot causing him to let out a painful groan and his buddies let out a roar of laughter.

"Serves you right for grabbing on me like that. Hopefully, you remember this the next time you try to talk to a lady. Now fix yourself up, since you're a doctor and all." Tiana stomped off leaving the man hopping on one foot and holding the other in pain.

"Damn, Isaiah, I ain't never seen a girl treat you like that." One of his friends said, Isaiah, looked up and couldn't but stare in awe as this woman marched down the street. So much confidence.

"I'm gonna marry that girl," Isaiah said he looked down and saw a shopping list next to one of the ruined grocery bags. He grinned as he got an idea.

* * *

When Tiana finally made it home it was raining cats and dogs, the flowers and fabrics that she was able to salvage were probably ruined by now and she was dripping wet. Right now she wanted to hurry and get out of these wet clothes. Tiana practically ran into the house, startling her parents.

"Oh Tiana, where have you been?" Eli rushed over to his daughter and ushered to sit down and took the soaking brown bag.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into some white man and dropped all of the groceries. I'm sorry, I could only save the fabrics and flowers, but they're all wet." Betty shook her head

"Don't apologize, baby, now go on and get out of those wet clothes and get in bed. I'll make you some soup." With Tiana back in bed, her mind couldn't help but think about Naveen, was he okay, did he think about her the way she thought about him, did he love her. She often thinks about how different life would've been if she had accepted his proposal. She'd be a princess, like an actual princess. Knowing Naveen they would probably have at least two kids by now. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Tiana? Baby?" Betty opened the door and walked in while holding a bowl of soup. "I made you some soup."

"Thank you, Mama." Tiana graciously took the bowl of soup from her mother and took a spoonful.

"I know it's not as good as yours or your Daddy but I hope it'll do." Tiana playfully rolled her eyes

"It's delicious, Mama." Betty sat in her daughter's bad and the two sat in content silence.

"I miss him, Mama." Betty rubbed Tiana's knee

"I know honey. I know you do, but you made your decision and you can't go back in time. The important thing is that you get that restaurant." Tiana smiled weakly before taking another spoonful.

The mother and daughter heard footsteps and looked up to see Eli standing in the doorway frowning.

"Tiana, there's a boy here to see you, said you guys are friends."

Tiana walked out to the living room in her robe and almost gasped at the sight of none other than Isaiah McQueen, the man from the quarter, and what surprises her the most was that he was carrying grocery bags.

"What do you think you're doing here? How did you find out where I lived?" Tiana asked accusingly

"Tiana, do you need me to ask your friend to leave?" Eli asked eying Isaiah up and down.

"No, Daddy I'm fine. I was just about to ask him to leave. Go on to bed, I won't be long."

"I'll be in the room but I'll keep the door open." Eli glared at Isaiah before leaving the room

"You have five seconds to explain before I call the police."

"Hear me out, I want to apologize for the way I acted, it was uncalled for and I don't want you to think that I was just trying to get in your pants or something. To prove that, I bought the groceries that you dropped."

"How did you—"

"Your shopping list was on the ground so I went to the stores and got everything."

"It was almost $20 worth of food, how did you afford that."

"Don't you remember, I'm a doctor."

"That still doesn't explain how you found my address." Tiana folded her arms, ready for this man to leave.

"Um, Ms. Hattie, told me the address. I swear I'm not some stalker or anything. I just wanted to prove to you I wasn't just trying to, you know…"

"Get in my pants?" Tiana said accusingly while crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, thank you for buying the food. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Tiana! It's getting late, time for your _friend_ to leave." Betty shouted from the back

"Yes, Mama!" Tiana turned back to Isaiah she couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking at her. It wasn't the same as the look from earlier, this one was more sincere. It's been a while since a man has looked at her like that. Tiana cleared her throat, seemingly pulling Isaiah out of his daze.

"I'll see you around, Tiana."

"Have a good rest of the night, Mr. McQueen," Tiana said, ushering Isaiah out of the house.

"Oh, you still gonna call me Mr. McQueen?"

"As far as I know you're still a stranger to me, sir."

"Well, then I guess we have to get to know each other then. Goodnight, Tiana. I'll be seeing you."

"Goodnight, Mr. McQueen," Tiana said while smirking, she Isaiah ran out of the house, immediately becoming soaked as he hopped into his car and drove off.

That was the first time another man besides Naveen made her smile, even if it was small.

* * *

_**August 1927** _

Just as he said Isaiah, come over every morning when he could, and ate breakfast for the past three months. After a while he would start to bring flowers, he stopped by at her job at the restaurant, much to the irritation of Buford, eventually, Isaiah asked Tiana to be his girlfriend and she turned him down…three times and every time she would say, "You know I want to focus on getting my restaurant."

Now, Tiana and Isaiah were sitting under a large gazebo in Isaiah's backyard, he lived with his grandparents, Abraham and Eliza Sterling, ever since he was a little boy. The two sat in a content silence while watching the heavy rainfall. Tiana insisted that the two of them spend the day together, which initially caught Isaiah completely by surprise, but he wasn't going to complain. The two of them were supposed to spend the day in the park but on their walk there, it started to rain.

They ended up running to Isaiah's house, them becoming completely wet. So, they decided, more so Tiana dragged Isaiah to the gazebo to sit the storm out.

"I love it when it rains." Tiana said absent-mindedly "My Mama said ever since I was a little girl that I would sit by the window and watch the rainfall. It's cleansing."

"When you have to go to work?" Isaiah said not wanting Tiana to leave. Tiana smirked at him

"I'm not going to work, I worked my last night at Cal's yesterday."

"Why? What happened? Did he fire you? I swear Tiana if he did something—"

"Calm down, Isaiah. I quit and I quit my job at Duke's too."

"Why would you do that? What about your restaurant?"

"Well, if you must know. I put down a deposit on the Sugar Mill. I'm meeting with the Fenner Brothers Monday and I'm gonna get my restaurant." Tiana beamed

"That's great, Tiana!" Before she knew it, Isaiah had pressed his lips against hers. As quickly as it happened, it was done. Isaiah looked extremely embarrassed and ashamed.

"I am so sorry, Tiana I didn't mean to—" Tiana gently touched Isaiah's cheek. She leaned in closer and they met in a sweet kiss. They both pulled away from the kiss, Isaiah was in a blissful daze Tiana was surprised with herself. Slowly but surely, she was finding herself falling in love with Isaiah. She never thought that she would move on after the love she and Naveen have—had, this was the first time that the idea of moving on didn't sound so bad after all.

* * *

_**November 1927** _

The restaurant was flourishing, the food was flying out of the kitchen, clean plates were flying right back, the band was jamming, people were crowding the dance floor. Tiana watched and couldn't help but be proud of where she is. She walked from table to table to check on each diner. She reached a table with a small family, a young girl, who couldn't be no more than six was looking at Tiana with admiration.

"Hello folks, are you enjoin' yourselves?"

"Yes, we are. Ms. Tiana, you are such a blessing and role model to us black folks." The mother said

"Thank you very much!"

"Our little girl here, wants to be just like you, isn't that right?"

"Oh really?" Tiana bent down so she was eye level with the young girl. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Leah Chase, Ms. Tiana. I wanna be a chef and have a restamurant just like you." The young girl beamed

"Well, Ms. Leah, if you put your mind to it then you can have a restaurant just like this. When she gets older, she'll have a job waiting for her here."

"Do you mean it?" Leah's father asked

"Of course, my only mentor was my Daddy, he taught me everything I knew. I would love to help. Enjoy the rest of y'all meal." Tiana said before going to the kitchen to make sure everything was running smoothly.

"How's it going?" Tiana asked the assistant head chef, Gladys. Tiana met Gladys while she was working at Cal's they both loved to cook and Tiana promised her when she got her restaurant she would be the first person she'd call.

"It's going great, Tiana. We about to serve the last table of entrees—Jimmie! I have the jambalaya and the gumbo ready to go."

"Great job, everyone all we have is desserts and then we can start shutting down the kitchen." Tiana beamed with pride another successful night with many more to come. One of the few black business owners and the only female with a successful restaurant such as _Tiana's Place_. Tiana felt arms wrap around her waist she leaned into the embrace and smiled

"Isaiah, if you don't stop you gonna get yourself in trouble."

"Maybe I wanna get in a little trouble."

"You better calm down before my parents see us."

"Now you know your Mama, wouldn't even be mad."

"You right about that." Isaiah unwrapped himself from around Tiana and then led her onto the outside patio. This might be Tiana's favorite part of her restaurant, besides the kitchen of course. She and Isaiah would walk out here on dance while gazing at the skyline of the City and at night it was beautiful.

"Tiana, I know we've known each other for a short time. But I feel this connection, that I've never felt with any other girl before. I love you, Tiana, with all my heart. Now, I was gonna do this on the stage but I know you can be kinda shy." Tiana went wide-eyed when Isaiah got down on one knee.

"Tiana Mae Wilcox, will you make me the happiest man in all of Louisiana and agree to be my wife?" Isaiah pulled out a black ring box and revealed a beautiful gold engagement ring with one singular impressive diamond on the band. Tiana had tears in eyes and she excitedly shook her head.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Isaiah eagerly out the ring on her finger. He then picked her up and spun her around.

"Tiana Mae McQueen," Isaiah said with a wide grin.

"That has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Mhm, I love you, Tiana."

"I love you too, Isaiah."

This was the first time Tiana felt truly happy with a man that wasn't Naveen, and she was okay with that.

* * *

_**September 1928** _

"Thank you so much, Jimmy," Tiana said as she shuffled out of one of her worker's car.

"No problem, I couldn't let my pregnant boss walk home in the rain. I'd never hear the end of it from Isaiah."

"I know, that man is so protective. Well, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner service."

"See ya boss lady!" Tiana carefully made her way up the stairs, when Tiana hit her third trimester she could barely see her feet. Despite the challenges that came with being pregnant, Tiana was excited to meet her baby, it would be any day now. When she opened the door, she was met with the stench of cigar smoke. Every Friday night, Isaiah would invite his other doctor friends over and they would smoke and drink. As much as Tiana hated the smell of alcohol and smoke, she agreed to let him do it when she was at work, only if he would make sure that he would air out the house by the time she got back.

"Isaiah? I'm home!" Tiana closed the door she made her way to the kitchen and saw Isaiah and his best friend, Henry, sitting at the table.

"Hey, sweetie," Isaiah said he rushed over to his wife and kissed her gently.

"Hi son," Isaiah gently caressed Tiana's growing baby bump.

"Why are you so convinced he's a boy? It could be a girl."

"Not a chance baby, All McQueen men have a son first. I can feel it in my bones." Tiana rolled her eyes as she took a seat with the help of Isaiah.

"Excuse my husband, how ya doin' Henry?"

"I'm great, Tiana. How was dinner at the famous Tiana's Place?"

"Great as always, you know the Governor, he ate there tonight!"

"That's amazing Tiana!" Henry said, it could've been the alcohol but Isaiah didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes as his friend looked at his wife.

"Isaiah, you the luckiest man on earth to have such a beautiful wife like Tiana." Though Henry was addressing Isaiah, his attention was stuck on Tiana.

"Oh stop Henry, you'll find someone. You just gotta stop hangin' out at them juke joints."

"I might find me a wife, but they won't be like you."

"You know what Henry, I think it's time for you to go. You've overstayed your welcome." Tiana frowned at Isaiah's sudden change in attitude.

"Isaiah?" Henry stood up knowing what got his longtime friend riled up, so he decided to play with him some more. He leaned over kissed Tiana on the cheek. His lips being dangerously close to her lips.

"Good night, cher." Tiana saw her husband clench his fist and took it upon herself to usher Henry out of the house.

"Good night, Henry. I think it's best you be leavin' now."

"Alright, I'll see you around." Tiana closed the door when she turned back around Isaiah was standing in front of her.

"Ooh, you scared me, baby. Don't worry about Henry, he was being a jerk." Tiana kissed Isaiah but frowned when he didn't return the kiss.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" Tiana scoffed at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"Isaiah, I didn't know he was going to do that. It's not like I wanted him to."

"But you didn't stop him."

"It was over when it started. Isaiah, it's late, I wanna take a shower, come join me." Tiana reached up to caress his face but he still held his cold glare.

"Who was the guy that dropped you off?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you from the window, you rose here in some negro's car. Who the hell was it?"

"Isaiah, please. It was Jimmy, if you hadn't noticed it's pouring down raining and he didn't want me to walk home so he gave your _**pregnant wife**_ a ride home. Now excuse me, I want to shower and get off my feet." Tiana tried to push past him but he slammed his arm up on the wall startling Tiana.

"Isaiah, you're scaring me. You're drunk come on let's take a shower and go to bed—"

"I don't believe you," Isaiah said darkly

"Isaiah, can you move your arm," Tiana said trying to sound demanding but deep down she was starting to fear the man in front of her.

"First you let some guy drive you home, and then you let Henry practically throw his tongue down your throat. I wonder what you let that nigga do who drove you home." Isaiah stormed off leaving Tiana enraged, how could he accuse her of something like that.

"Now you listen here!" Tiana stomped more so waddled over to her husband following him into the kitchen.

"I am your wife!" Tiana pushed Isaiah, hard. "You don't get to accuse me" push "of not being faithful" push "to my husband" push "when you're the one" push "who has these girls" push "practically throwing" push "themselves at you-" Isaiah backhand Tiana so hard that she fell to the floor. She was able to shield her bump from hitting the floor with one arm but that meant her head banged against the hardwood floor. She felt wetness run down her face. She put a hand to her face and felt a cut right on her cheek. Isaiah's ring must've cut her face when she saw the blood she started to sob. Isaiah was quick to Tiana's side and pulled her into an embrace. Tiana tried to fight and get away from this man, she wasn't even sure she knew him anymore. The Isaiah she knew would never put her hands on her.

"Tiana, baby I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, sometimes I get mad and I lose my temper." Isaiah kissed her forehead, Tiana wincing at the sudden action, her head still throbbing from it hitting the floor.

"Tiana, I love you, I promise I'll never hurt you again." Tiana avoided her husband's gaze. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I said I love you and I'll never hurt you again."

"I love you too," Tiana said, mainly out of fear.

That was the first time Isaiah lied to his wife. That night, Tiana went into labor, with the help of Betty and Tiana's childhood friend, Georgia. Timothy Joseph McQueen was born on a rainy night on September 16, 1928.

* * *

_**June 1930** _

"I know I'm not crazy, Isaiah! I saw the way you were looking at my cousin!" Tiana whispered loudly, today was her parents' anniversary and Tiana decided to host the party at her home since they had space. During the party, Tiana noticed her husband's wandering eyes would land on her fifteen-year-old cousin, Mary.

"It's just your hormones, baby. It's all in your head." Isaiah pressed, the two of them were in their bedroom but they didn't want to bring any attention to their disagreement. 

"Isaiah, that's bullshi--" Isaiah grabbed Tiana by the front of her dress so he was looking straight at her

"What did you say to me?" Isaiah asked darkly

"I-I--" Tiana couldn't even finish her sentence when Isaiah slapped her hard across the face, she instantly tasted blood in her mouth and that made her sick she quickly got out of her husband's hold and ran to the adjoining bathroom emptying her stomach into the toilet. Isaiah stood in the doorway and looked at his wife with disgust,

"Clean yourself up before you come back downstairs." Isaiah stormed out of the room, Tiama slowly stood up from her place on the floor and walked over to the mirror, the sight of her face was enough to make her cry. She grabbed a wet cloth and started to wipe off her face. Tiana winced as she wiped up the blood from the busted lip that was inflicted by her husband. Ever since that first time two years ago, the beatings were frequent and each time the pain lasted a little bit longer. 

"Tiana? You okay? Your Mama asked me to—" Georgia stopped herself as she entered the bedroom.

"Tiana," Georgia said with sympathy.

"I'm fine, Georgia, it's just a little bump. Nothing a little ice can't fix." Tiana said trying to convince herself self but she and Georgia knew better. There were bruises in the past that Georgia noticed and were difficult to hide even with makeup not to mention the busted lip she was now sporting.

"Tiana, you know I could say that you're tired because of the baby." Georgia offered, Tiana simply nodded her head tears freely falling from her eyes.

"Yeah, can you tell them I don't feel good?"

"Yes, get some rest okay?"

Later that night, Isaiah beat Tiana so brutally that she went into early labor. She lost the baby. That was the first time Tiana felt empty, true emptiness.

* * *

_**May 1935** _

After almost ten years of marriage, Tiana was exhausted. Not the way you would think a businesswoman would be, she was mentally, emotionally, and physically tired. Being the wife of one of the most powerful colored man in New Orleans, wasn't what it was all that cracked up to be.

"Mama?" Tiana looked down at her youngest son, David. He was born on a hot summer day on July 6th four years ago. The two of them were on their way back home from dropping Timothy off at his piano lesson. It was Isaiah's idea to put the boys in music, he said he wanted them to have a well-rounded education. Most things nowadays were Isaiah's idea.

"Yes, baby,"

"For my birthday present, I want a baby sister." Tiana laughed

"A baby sister? I don't know, that seems pretty tough. I'm gonna have to talk to Daddy about it first. I thought you liked being the youngest."

"I do, but I want a baby sister so I can protect her."

"Aw, that's sweet of you." Tiana froze, She saw two empty glasses sitting on the front porch. She knew that Isaiah was off today, but she wondered who would have been with him. She looked at David who distracted by the new flowers start were starting to bloom.

"David, go next door and see if Nate wants to play."

"Are you sure Mama? I didn't finish my book yet—"

"It's fine baby, not run along before I change my mind." David raced off to his friend's house across the street. Tiana made sure David was inside before entering her own house. As soon as she set foot in the door, she knew something was off. She made sure to walk quietly throughout the house. She made her way upstairs where she could hear a bed squeak. Her heart sank to her feet. As she got closer and closer to the bedroom she and her husband shared, she heard her husband's moans echoing down the hallway. She got the door and froze, she sighed heavily and decided to rip the bandage off and swing the door open she was met with her husband and her restaurant manager having an affair. Yvette quickly hopped off Isaiah and scrambled to find her clothes.

"Tiana, I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen—"

"Get the hell out of my house. NOW!"

"Let me explain—"

"You don't have to explain, get your clothes and get out! As of right now, you are fired!"

"Tiana, please!"

"Get out before I throw you out!" Yevette cried as she ran out of the McQueen residence. Tiana turned her attention to Isaiah who looked like he a little boy that was caught sneaking candy before dinner.

"You could at least have some decency and have your affairs in a sleazy motel." Tiana brushed past her husband and went to his dresser. Isaiah had put on his underwear by this point.

"Tiana, I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen. I called her over to end it—"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since you hired her last year." Tiana scoffed at her husband and started to grab his clothes and throw them on the floor.

"You lying cheating piece of a man. I can't believe I stayed with you this long."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm helping you pack because you aren't staying here!"

"Tiana, I'm not leaving my house!"

"Well, I don't want you here so now what do we do? I'm tired Isaiah, I can't take it anymore!"

"Tiana, please! I promise I'll change!"

"You've been saying that for almost ten years!" Tiana yelled Isaiah approached her and she started hitting his chest.

"I'm tired of your shit Isaiah!"

"Don't hit me, Tiana!" He warned during her hitting his chest, Tiana scratched his face, hard enough to leave a mark. She immediately stopped too afraid to move. Before she knew it, Isaiah slapped her. He roughly grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. He got on top of her and started to grope her against Tiana's pleas and cries.

"Stop, Isaiah, get off of me." She tried to push him, but he just pinned her arm above her head.

Tiana was curled into a fetal position, she hasn't moved from her spot in hours. Shortly after Isaiah violated her, he left the house...again. Probably went to the bar like always. 

Nine months later, on February 22, 1936, Lillian McQueen was born.


	4. Returning to New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you’re new or rereading I hope everyone is enjoying the changes so far. I am removing Charlotte for now only because in this timeline Tiana wasn’t raised by her birth parents meaning that Tiana would have never met Charlotte without Eudora. Don’t worry, Charlotte will be returning later on in this story. When I write for Anastasia and Kwame, I envision KiKi Layne from “If Beale Street Could Talk” and John Boyega. Also, the man that Iyanla loved, Angelo, will be making an appearance in this chapter.

**_April 1936_ **

“Judy and Leroy, you guys are doing appetizers and sandwiches. Doris and Angelo, seafood, and pasta entrees. Ruth and Frances, chicken and jambalaya. Vashti and Pearlie Mae, sides. Phyllis, you’re with me on meat and gumbo. Now no mishaps tonight, we do not need a repeat of last night.” Last night for Friday’s dinner service for the first time in _Tiana’s Place_ food was sent back to the kitchen. To say Tiana was furious was an understatement.

“So, I’ll be cooking and running the pass, as well as Phyllis, yes?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“If I see anything but a clean plate coming back through these kitchen doors it’s gonna be a problem. Are we clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” The new hostess, Celia, entered the kitchen.

“Tiana, are you ready to open up?” Tiana quickly checked her watch and saw that it read 5:59 PM

“Yes, Celia open the doors and get these people seated. Waiters, waitresses, get out there and help. Before we send plates out there, they must be shown to me, first. Only excellence tonight.”

“Alright, we just served our appetizers to our first set of tables. Now we have entrée orders, from table 1, entrees Crawfish etouffee, fried shrimp po’boy, and jambalaya. Table 2, two orders of gumbo, catfish with a side red beans and rice and chicken and dumplings with a side of mac and cheese and collard greens. Let’s go people!” Tiana called out

Tiana sprung into action and started to get to work. She quickly minced some vegetables and winced, she and Isaiah got into an argument before she came to work and roughly grabbed her by her wrist. She was fine until now, the pain was starting to set in.

* * *

Naveen and Kwame sat in the cigar lounge of the Hotel. They arrived in New Orleans early this morning and they decided to relax since they wanted to go out to dinner tonight.

“So, how’s Iyanla?” Kwame asked hesitantly, Naveen sighed and took a sip of his scotch.

“She’s aright, all things considering.” The day the foursome left for New Orleans, Iyanla was complaining of stomach pains later that night, Iyanla had a miscarriage. It pained Anastasia to see her dear friend in such a distraught state. Naveen didn’t know what to say, he was beginning to think that Iyanla may never be able to have children and that thought made him nervous. Not because he wants an heir to the throne but because they’ve been so close to becoming parents and they’ve had it ripped from them every single time and it doesn’t get easier especially for Iyanla.

“I am so sorry my friend, the two of you will have children someday.” Naveen hummed not convinced.

“Thank you, Kwame, it’s hard. This is what, the fourth time? The doctor said that we can try again but, I don’t want to put her through another heartache.

“It will all work out, my friend.” Naveen downed the rest of his scotch.

“I will retire for the rest of the night. I’m sorry that we won’t join you and Anastasia for dinner.”

“It’s alright, Naveen. We’ll go to dinner another day.” Heels clicking against the marble floor made the two men lookup. Anastasia entered the room wearing an elegant white dress with a Shadonian sash across her body. Her hair was in natural puff showing her beautiful kinky curly hair.

“You look beautiful, my love,” Kwame said as he kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, darling.” Anastasia turned toward Naveen and smiled sadly

“I just left Iyanla’s room, the Doctor is visiting her now.”

“Thank you, Abinaza, enjoy your evening,” Naveen said going off to check on Iyanla.

As soon as Naveen made it to the floor he saw the doctor leaving the room.

“Dr. Arya,”

“Your Majesty, I just examined the Queen. I have some unfortunate news. The Queen’s body cannot handle a pregnancy, she may never be able to have children.” Naveen’s face blanched at the news, he knew that Iyanla has had difficulty keeping a baby but he at least had hope that they would someday have a child, even if it’s just one. Now, all his hopes of someday having a child, an heir to the throne just withered away.

“Thank you, Dr. Arya, how is Iyanla?”

“Her Majesty didn’t take the news well; her valet is still with her. I am deeply sorry, Your Majesty.” Naveen nodded his head solemnly trying to digest the words that had just come out of Dr, Arya’s mouth.

“I know this is certainly not the time—”

“Then why are you still talking?”

“I just want to let you know, I contacted your mother back in Maldonia, with the news, since The Queen cannot produce an heir, Her Majesty has begun prepping your brother, Raphael, to one day inherit the throne as King of Maldonia.”

Not wanting to talk talk to Dr. Arya, Naveen entered their hotel room he saw Iyanla lying in the bed under the covers, her valet, Kaleena was sitting by her side, brushing the young Queen’s hair.

“Kaleena, you are dismissed for the night. Thank you.” Kaleena quickly bowed and left the King and Queen alone. Naveen got undressed and put on his nightclothes before climbing into the bed, pulling Iyanla close to him. Iyanla turned around so she could face Naveen. When the two of them locked eyes she cried.

“Why can’t I have a baby?” She whispered Naveen brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Usually, Naveen would know what to say but he was just as upset as Iyanla.

“Everywhere I go I see a woman who’s with child, I see the maids around the palace with their children playing, laughing, singing, and dancing, and I’m happy for them but I can’t help but be filled with envy. Sometimes I get so consumed with anger because the one thing I’ve been raised my whole life to do, my body can’t do it. Does this make me a bad person?” Naveen gently wiped away the tears off his wife’s face.

“No, no it doesn’t Iyanla. It makes you human, even though we cannot have a baby, we’re in this forever. I love you.”

“I love you too, can you keep holding me?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Tiana was on a high it’s been a few dinner services since she was in the kitchen cooking. Usually, she’s calling out the orders and checking the plates. Tiana was in the middle of cooking a pork chop when Celia entered the kitchen.

“Tiana,”

“Make it fast, Celia. We have a bunch of hungry folks out there.”

“There are some fancy type people out front.” Tiana raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Fancy?”

“They said they’re, um-um—”

“Spit it out, Celia! Pork chops ready how much longer on the mac and yams?”

“Walking with sides now, ready to plate, Chef.” Pearlie Mae said

“Look, I don’t know how to explain it, you need to come see for yourself. One of them specifically asked for you.” Tiana sighed heavily, she took off her apron and tossed it aside.

“Phyllis, take over, I’ll be back.” Tiana followed Celia out to the foyer, she now knew what Celia meant, these two were not dressed like most people in here. Tiana could immediately tell they weren’t from America. As she got closer, she squinted her eyes, she recognized the man but she can’t seem to remember.

“Oh! There she is Tiana! It’s great to see you again.”

“Excuse me, I’m sorry sir. Have we met before?”

“You do not remember me? Well, it has been ten years.” Kwame smiled widely, that’s when it hit her, she’d recognize that smile anywhere.

“Kwame?”

“Yes, of course! How have you been?”

“It’s been so long, and I’ve been great. Is this your wife?” Tiana asked gesturing to Anastasia.

“Not yet, she’s my fiancée, Anastasia, this is Tiana. I met her back when Naveen and I came here years ago.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tiana.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Celia, please seat Kwame and his fiancée at our finest table on the second floor.”

“Yes ma’am, follow me please.” Tiana practically ran to the kitchen, Kwame wasn’t a prince but was still very important if she remembers correctly, Kwame’s father is a Prime Minister of a country not too far from Maldonia.

“Alright, we have some very important people here tonight. The son of a Prime Minister and his fiancée, let’s show them Nawlins style food.” 

“Who are they, Ms. Tiana?” Angelo asked while frying up some shrimp. Angelo was new to the team; he’s been in the States for about nine years and he moved to New Orleans last month after being in New York City. Tiana loved having Angelo on her team, his cooking skills were excellent, and they had the same thought process when it comes to food. He was young but had great potential, with some more practice and being under Tiana’s leadership, he’ll go places.

“It’s Kwame Owusu and his fiancée.”

“Of Shadonia? I’ve met his father, Minister Owusu. He has visited the palace I used to work at many times back in Tysheria.”

“Alright, orders in!” Celia announced entering the kitchen “For appetizers, they want the grilled oysters and the andouille sausage bites.”

“You heard her, let’s go on those appetizers, we only have two more hours until the kitchen’s closed, let’s finish strong!”

After serving Kwame and Anastasia the appetizers, they of course order the gumbo for dinner, and the beignets for dessert. Tiana cleaned herself off before she made her way to the second to ask Kwame and Anastasia how they liked their dinner.

“Hey Kwame, how was the food?”

“Tiana, it was delicious! I was telling Anastasia, that when I first came to New Orleans with Naveen, your cooking was the best food I’ve ever tasted, even better than the chefs back home.”

“Thank you, Kwame, so what bring you back to New Orleans?” Kwame smiled at Anastasia before looking back at Tiana

“Well, before we get married, we wanted to travel and no better place to start our vacation than New Orleans. I had heard of a colored woman who started her own restaurant here and of course, I knew it was you. So, I had to come back and taste your amazing food.”

“Kwame, you’re too kind.”

“Tiana, for once my fiancé is right, your food is absolutely amazing.”

  
“Hey! I’m usually right! I was right about you being my wife one day.” He smirked, which made the two women roll their eyes.

“This man swears that he knew I was going to be his wife the first time he laid eyes on me.”

“Hm, he used to say the same things to my friends, If I remember correctly, Mr. Kwame had to be asked to leave my restaurant several times for getting fresh with my co-workers.” Kwame cleared his throat nervously

“Much hasn’t changed, Tiana, trust me. When I first met him was flirting with my cousin but didn’t know she was married with five children and pregnant with the sixth.”

“In my defense, Afrah wasn’t wearing her wedding ring and she was barely showing,” Kwame said with his hands up in defense.

“I was talking to Kwame and we were wondering if you would cater the food for our wedding?” Tiana went wide-eyed

“Are you serious? If you’re joking please stop pulling my leg.”

“Tiana, we’re very serious. The food is amazing, of course, we would pay for you, your team, and your close family to sail to Shadonia for the wedding. There will be proper accommodations in our guesthouse for everyone involved.”

“I would have to talk to my team and my husband about it first but thank you so much! When is the wedding?”

“It’s a year from now,” Anastasia smiled “we leave New Orleans in two months. So, think about our offer but we need an answer before we leave for the next destination.”

“Of course, you can give Celia your contact information before you leave.”

“Sounds great, we’ll love to hear from you.”

“Tiana, like we said, we will pay for everything you can even bring your family along as well. Money is not a factor.” Anastasia added

“Thank you so much, I’ll have an answer for ya by the end of the week! You enjoy the rest of your dessert, the band’s about to play one last song. So please, feel free to use the rooftop dance floor.”

Tiana could barely contain her excitement as she briskly made her way to her office. In the midst of her celebrating, Celia entered the room.

“Tiana? What’s going on?”

“Celia, come in quick and shut the door.”

“What’s goin’ on? You pregnant again?” Tiana rolled her eyes

“Girl, no. The Prime Minister’s son and his fiancée want us to cater their wedding next year.”

“Tiana, are you joking?”

“Why would I joke about that? It’s not set in stone, but if all works out we’ll be making food for some of the most powerful people in the world.”

“Tiana this is great news! We have to tell the staff—” Celia was about to race out of the room when Tiana grabbed her arm.

“Wait, wait, let’s not tell everyone just yet. I haven’t even fully agreed to do it.”

“Why the hell not?”

“I have to talk to Isaiah—”

“Is Isaiah’s name on this restaurant?”

“No, but he—”

“Does he pay for anything up in here?”

“Well, no—”

“Then what do you need to talk about?”

“We have children, Celia. I just can’t accept something like this without talking it over with him.”

“Fine, I guess that’s what happens when you get married. Us single women don’t have to worry about that.” Celia teased

“Whatever, you know wanna marry Lester.”

“Lester? His ole tired behind needs to take a hint and leave me alone.”

“You know he like ‘em young, you saw him all up on Peggy.”

“Girl, whatever. I was coming up to tell you that we finished serving the last table.”

“Great, remind people we close in one hour.”

“Yes ma’am, boss lady.”

* * *

“Dr. McQueen?” Isaiah’s head perked up from whatever file was on his desk.

“Yes, nurse?”

“The board needs to see you in the conference room. Immediately.” Isaiah sighed heavily, he knew whatever news these men needed to tell him wasn’t going to be good.

“I’ll be right there.” Isaiah marched to the conference

“Good evening, gentlemen. This is out of the ordinary to have a board meeting this late in the—”

“Just have a seat, Isaiah.” The heard of the board, Dr. Truman Hunter, demanded

“Yes sir, Dr. Hunter.”

“Isaiah, we have to let you go, as of today.”

“Excuse me?”

“If I may interject?” An old white man who sat next to Dr. Hunter said

“Who are you?”

“The new owner of this hospital, now there’s not enough all-white hospitals between here and Metairie. So, I bought the hospital. We’re tearing this colored hospital down and making a new one—”

“What about the patients?”

“Isaiah, the patients will be moved to a colored hospital in Jefferson.”

“This is bullshit, Truman and you know it!”

“Isaiah there’s nothing that we can—”

“You don’t have to explain, to the negro anymore, Isaiah—”

“Dr. McQueen, to you.”

“You best, watch the way you talk to me boy.”

“Boy? I’m a grown-ass man.”

“A man who is about to find himself in jail if he don’t fix his tone. You have one hour to get your ass out of my hospital before I call my buddies down at the station. Trust me, you don’t want me to do that.” With that Isaiah stormed out of the conference room without kicking a chair over.

* * *

Tiana was bouncing with excitement as she ran up the front porch steps. She unlocked the door and was attacked by the two oldest children.

“Mama!” The boys cried happily

“What are you two still doing up? Ms. Therese should’ve had you in bed hours ago.”

“She did, but we wanted to say goodnight to you.” David smiled

“Is she still here?” Tiana questioned searching the room for the nanny and Lily

“She’s with Lily in the nursery.” Timothy explained, “she said she needed to tell you something.”

“Okay, well, it is way past your bedtime. Now get on to sleep, we got church in the morning and you’ll be usherin’.” Both boys groaned dramatically.

“Mama, do we have to?”

“Yeah, Mr. Jenkins is mean to the kids.” Tiana chuckled, Mr. Jenkins’ been the head usher since Tiana was a young girl and he was the type of person to never smile.

“He’s not mean just stern, now go on to bed. I don’t want to hear any complain’ in the mornin’.” Tiana shooed her children off who raced off to their rooms. Tiana gave the room a good look over, she locked the door and then went upstairs to check on Lily. She was used to being home alone with the children, Isaiah worked late nights at the hospital.

Tiana entered the nursery and smiled at the nanny, Therese, gently placing Lily in her crib.

“Hi, Ms. Tiana, Ms. Lily just went to sleep,” Therese whispered,

“Thank you, Therese.” Therese and Tiana walked out of the nursery and went back downstairs.

“Did you get the envelope from the office?”

“Yes ma’am, but Ms. Tiana, there’s something you should know.”

“What’s going on?”

“A little bit before you got home, I got a call from a bar at the fancy hotel downtown. Isaiah’s there.” Tiana nodded her head understanding, this wouldn’t be the first time she’s had to drag her husband home in a drunken stupor.

“Okay, um. Do you mind staying here while I go get Isaiah?”

“Of course not, Ms. Tiana. I’ll be right here waiting for you two.”

“I’m so sorry, Theresè, I know you have your family to get home to—”

“Don’t you pay me no mind.”

“Thank you, Theresè. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Tiana stepped into the lavish hotel bar and the tench of cigarette smoke and alcohol filled her nose, it didn’t take her long to find, Isaiah, he was slumped against the bar counter. She walked over to him and gave the bartender a weak smile.

“Thank you for calling, Jimmy.”

“Least, I can do Tiana, do you need any help?”

“No, I got him. Come on, Isaiah, wake up baby.”

“Hmm?”

“Get up, I gotta take you home.” Isaiah sat up and smiled drunkenly

“Tiana!” She quickly turned her head away, the smell of his breath made her nauseous

“Come on, it’s time to go home, can you stand up?” Isaiah nodded, he slowly stood up and stumbled his way outside to the car but not without assistance from Tiana.

“I love you, baby,” He declared with slurred speech

“I love you too,” Tiana said absent-mindedly, her main focus being getting her husband home in one piece.

“I wanna make another baby with you.” Tiana groaned in frustration; she had no idea how she was going to get this man down the steps. He was putting all his weight on her making this whole process extremely difficult.

“Let’s get you home, first—Isaiah!” It was too late; he had stumbled over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs in the front lobby. Tiana rushed to her husband while a man helper her husband

“Are you alright, sir?” Tiana froze, she knew that voice. She’d recognize that voice anywhere, she was hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe her long day at the restaurant had her hearing things because she knows it couldn’t be who she thinks it is.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine! TIANA! Let’s go!” Isaiah pointed and the man followed his gaze and couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Tiana?”

“Naveen."

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is posted on Fanfiction under the same name, but I am slowly moving my works off FanFiction to Archive and during that process, I will be rewriting this fic. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
